Cronología
by belaja
Summary: "Todavía anhela que el amanecer ponga fin al ocaso perpetuo". Link/Midna, TP. Colección de drabbles y otras historias demasiado cortas como para publicarlas por separado. Varios juegos y personajes.
1. Se lo tenían bien merecido

**Título:**_ Se lo tenían bien merecido_

**Juego:** Majora's Mask

**Personajes:** Sakon, Link

* * *

Jamás había sido capaz de entender cómo la gente podía descuidar sus posesiones de ese modo. En serio, no las guardaban con ningún tipo de celo. Y el dinero… el dinero lo gastaban en cualquier estupidez: banquetes suntuosos, ropas recargadas, antiguallas… Para Sakon, su primer robo fue un acto absolutamente natural y, sobre todo, legítimo. Y el segundo, también. Y todos los que los siguieron. Aquellos imbéciles que lo rodeaban no sabían apreciar el auténtico valor ni del dinero ni de nada. Se tenían bien merecido que les robase.

Ahora estaba acechando a una nueva idiota. Puerta norte, alrededor de la medianoche. La vieja de las bombas llevaría nueva mercancía. Todo estaba listo: había sobornado al guardia —esperaba que no se gastase las rupias que tanto le había costado conseguir en tonterías—, y estaba oculto en el punto perfecto. Lo único con lo que no contó fue con el retaco que apareció tambaleándose hace unos minutos y se sentó en el tobogán. Sin embargo, eso no le supondría ningún peligro: su mirada estaba enmarcada por unas gigantescas ojeras (¿cómo narices podía tener un niño semejantes ojeras?) y luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mirarlo de vez en cuando con ojos cansados.

Era una auténtica pena que Sakon no pudiese birlarle nada al crío, en serio. Llevaba encima una espada con pinta de ser valiosa, bañada en ¿oro? —¡menudo despilfarro!—, y ese escudo… aquel rostro muerto le helaba la sangre, pero seguro que se lo podría encasquetar a su socio de la tienda por un muy buen precio. Ah, qué pena que la mercancía de la vieja fuese demasiado pesada como para cargar también con esos dos objetos…

En fin. Ya llegaba el eco de las campanadas de medianoche desde la torre del reloj; la vieja debía de estar al caer. Había que tener muy poco aprecio por nada para ir tan tarde por senderos taaaaaaaaaan peligrosos, pues cualquiera podría atacarte. Y él sería el cualquiera que le enseñaría a esa idiota a cuidar más de sus posesiones. En serio, le parecía injusto que lo considerasen un criminal cuando enseñaba lecciones así de valiosas.

Y ahí estaba. El retaco se levantó; Sakón se alejó lentamente del árbol y se dirigió, como quien no quiere la cosa, hacia la vieja. «Buenas noches, caballero», lo saludó. Menuda pardilla. Aprovechó aquel instante para arrebatarle el saco gigantesco que cargaba a su espalda. Así. Zas. Por si acaso, también le dio un buen empujón a la vieja, que se quedó tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Le habría dado algo de pena si no hubiese demostrado ser taaaaaaaaaan tonta.

Hacía ya unos minutos que el guardia se había ausentado «por casualidad». Sakon sonrió: todo había salido a pedir de boca. Estaba tan enfrascado en el éxito de su maravilloso plan que no se dio cuenta de que el retaco le estaba apuntando a los brazos con un arco. No notó la flecha que volaba hacia ellos hasta que la tuvo a unos metros… Ja, ja, ja. ¿Pero acaso se creía ese que un ladrón no tendría buenos reflejos? Solo tuvo que girarse un poco para esquivarla y… mierda. El saco. El saco lleno de bombas.

Se rio con amargura. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? En serio, se lo tenía bien mere…

Pum.

* * *

Fun fact_: en MM Link puede matar a Sakon si le dispara una flecha cuando está cargando con el saco._


	2. Perdón

**Título:**_ Perdón_

**Juego:** _Ocarina of Time_

**Personajes:** Sheik (Zelda), Link

* * *

Solo unas palabras fueron suficientes para que Link perdiera los estribos, agarrara a Sheik por los hombros y la empujara con violencia contra la pared. A meros centímetros de su cara, le musitó que la princesa era la persona más valiente y sabia que había conocido. Decía que la perdonaría un millón de veces si fuera necesario. Sheik se rio: un número así no era precisamente una señal de fe. Mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, pensó que Link debió de haberse limitado a descargar su ira con un puñetazo. Aquellas palabras fueron una espada que le atravesó el corazón.

* * *

_Viva yo, he conseguido escribir un drabble de exactamente cien palabras (!)._

_Y sí, el Link y la Zelda de OoT son mi deliciosa e inagotable fuente de infelicidad. Algún día intentaré escribir algo alegre con ellos._


	3. Amanecer

**Título:** _Amanecer_

**Juego:** _Twilight Princess_

**Personajes:** Link x Midna

* * *

No entiende por qué se pasa horas observando el cielo. Negro. Sus ojos eran azules, igual que el firmamento de su reino. Claros como el cristal, una ventana a su ser: recuerda las llamas en el momento del sacrificio; recuerda el brillo cuando la vio resurgir de las cenizas; recuerda los añicos cuando lo abandonó. Y sigue sin saber cuántos espejos rompió aquel día.

Mira al cielo con la esperanza de ver los rayos de Sol asomándose entre las nubes del crepúsculo. Todavía anhela que el amanecer ponga fin al ocaso perpetuo. Ah, pero fue ella quien rechazó la luz.


End file.
